Momentos
by Linilly
Summary: una serie de momentos entre Ash y May sin relación entre sí -Advanceshipping-
1. Chapter 1 Pequeño Golpe

Pequeño Golpe

Este one-shot está ubicado en el episodio 27 de la temporada 9. Tengo que admitir que soy muy fan de esta pareja y este es un pequeño proyecto que tengo pensado extender para todos los que amamos esta pareja, hay que revivir el espíritu advanceshipping xD otra cosa! Este fic será de one-shots sin relación entre sí, pero tengo pensado hacer otro a la par de este donde la serie de one-shots conformen una misma historia pero en diferentes momentos, ustedes que dicen? sin más los dejo que disfruten c:

-Ash, tan solo quédate quieto, quieres?- dijo la joven coordinadora mientras intentaba poner con el dedo una pequeña pomada en la frente del chico, ese sudowoodo dorado además de ser lindo era muy fuerte, le había dejado un gran golpe en la frente al entrenador

-es que… ghh- gruñó ash a lo que la chica rió con ganas –no te burles- bufó -la próxima vez que lo vea atraparé a ese sudowoodo- dijo decidido

-tranquilo Ash- le respondió con una sonrisa la chica acercándose más a su rostro mirando el golpe que su amigo tenía en la frente –se que lo harás, pero primero deja de moverte para que pueda curar eso- dijo mientras al fin lograba poner su dedo en la parte afectada, comenzó a extender la pomada dando pequeños círculos con su dedo.

May estaba tan absorta en eso que no notó el acercamiento que iba aumentando poco a poco con el rostro del chico, por su parte, Ash si lo había notado, también había notado ese raro sentimiento presente en su interior, sólo se relajó dejándose hacer por la chica, no era que no lo haya sentido antes, al contrario de lo que todos llegarían a pensar, llevaba un tiempo sintiéndolo cada que estaba a solas o compartía momentos como esos con la coordinadora, solo que tenía la cabeza en otro lado como para intentar descifrar aquello, aun así sentía que aquello era especial, sinceramente no podía describirlo pero era algo que nunca había sentido antes con ninguna otra chica, la miró, tenía que reconocerlo, ella era realmente bonita, ya había hablado con Brook acerca de eso, o más bien, fue Brook el que sacó el tema de las chicas más bonitas que había conocido en Hoenn, la lista fue larga por parte de el, reparando especialmente en Lucy, si bien Ash sabía de los delirios de amor adolescente (nombre puesto por Max) nunca se había puesto a pensar por el mismo en chicas que no fueran sus amigas o retadoras, así que cuando el mayor le preguntó que cuáles chicas le parecían bonitas, el solo pudo atinar a ponerse a pensar, siendo sorprendido cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia cierta castaña que había ido con su hermano a comprar unas cosas, le había contestado a Brook con el nombre de su castaña amiga, a lo que Brook había asentido "debo admitir que es muy bonita, pero es algo pequeña para mí… en cambio la enfermera Joy" había sido su respuesta mientras se formaban corazones en sus ojos, Ash había suspirado y había dejado de poner atención después de eso. Rió al recordar aquello.

-¿de qué te ríes?- la voz de May lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vaya que esta vez sí se había perdido, cosa que si no era para las batallas no era muy usual en él, negó con la cabeza –muy bien, estás listo- sonrió separándose de él, -será mejor que vayamos con los chicos-

-vamos- Ash asintió, se levantó comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Brook y Max mientras era seguido por May

-oye Ash- la chica se detuvo

-qué pasa May?- se detuvo también mirándola

-no sientes como si olvidáramos algo?- preguntó mientras ponía un dedo a un lado de sus labios y miraba hacia arriba como intentando recordar, lo cual le hizo gracia al chico

-hablando de eso…. Creo que sí, pero no debe ser nada, vamos!- sonrió mientras retomaba el camino, la verdad era que el sentimiento causado por la castaña aún presente en su interior opacaba cualquier otro… Ash volvió a reflexionar sobre eso… quizá era porque era una amiga muy querida por el… si! Era eso! Al fin lo había descubierto!... o tal vez no? Misty fue su primera mejor amiga, y ni con ella había sentido eso… quizá era porque May era especial en cierto modo… no lo sabía

-espera Ash!- May corrió para alcanzarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ash paró un poco y después de lo alcanzara ambos retomaron carrera hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-al fin llegaron!- dijo Brook con una sonrisa

-si! Ya tenía hambre- dijo Max con una sonrisa, Ash y May abrieron los ojos recordando al fin lo que se les había olvidado

-oh oh…- dijeron ambos

-no me digan que no trajeron nada- Brook meneó la cabeza mientras ambos chicos agachaban las miradas sonrojados, un gruñido de estómago lanzado por ambos aumentó su sonrojo

-bien, creo que tendremos que buscar un lugar donde comer al llegar al pueblo- dijo Brook entre apenado y divertido –hey! ustedes fueron los que no trajeron el agua- se defendió ante la mirada acusadora de ambos chicos

-que fue lo que hizo que no la trajeran? Con el apetito que tienen me sorprende que se les haya olvidado- les preguntó en un tono acusador el menor de todos mientras ajustaba sus lentes

-bueno… vimos un Sudowoodo dorado!- contestó Ash tocándose la frente con una sonrisa apenada mientras la chica a su lado asentía

-dorado? No están alucinando?-

Buenooooo, no se.

Broma xD es el primer Fic de pokemón que hago, no sé qué tal esté o si me salí demasiado de las personalidades de los personajes… ay xD no se jaja, espero su opiniones, críticas constructivas son bienvenidas :3 buenas noches!

11:14 pm

 _Line_


	2. Chapter 2 Colegio

Colegio

 **Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada: no soy dueña de Pokemon, si lo fuera nunca les hubiera puesto esas caras en alola.**

 **Ahora si, los dejo que lean xD**

* * *

-Ash apresúrate! Vamos tarde!- gritaba una castaña desde la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo

-ya voy!- gritó el chico bajando las escaleras de su casa apresuradamente, la chica rió al ver que casi tropezaba al saltar los últimos dos escalones

-apresúrate Ash!- volvió a llamar la chica, y es que eso era cosa de todos los días en los que tenían que asistir a la escuela, de lunes a viernes, May al ser la que vivía a dos casas de Ash pasaba por el todas las mañanas y aunque la casa de Ash quedara de pasada en su camino al colegio, tenía que levantarse al menos diez minutos más temprano de lo que lo haría normalmente, esto gracias a que el chico siempre, remarquen la palabra, SIEMPRE, se quedaba dormido, entonces tenía que estar apurándolo todas las mañanas, ese era su pan de cada día

-Ash, cariño, tu desayuno- llamó la madre del chico al ver que Ash iba a pegar carrera hacia la puerta

-cierto!- regresó sus pasos a la cocina y tomó un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada, se metió un en la boca y el otro se lo llevó en una servilleta, ya compraría algo en la escuela más tarde –nosh vemosh mamá- le sonrió a su madre y fue corriendo hacia la puerta donde tomó su mochila como pudo y miró a la chica –lishto-

-hasta luego señora Delia- gritó la chica antes de cerrar la puerta

-hasta luego linda!- le respondió

-vamosh!- le dijo Ash antes de comenzar a correr hacia el colegio

-no hables con la boca llena… ah? Espera!- corrió detrás de él, iban relativamente a tiempo, faltban 5 minutos, su colegio quedaba a 5 cuadras, las cuales hacían con el tiempo justo corriendo, increíblemente, a pesar de las tardanzas del chico nunca habían llegado tarde al colegio

-ya casi llegamos!- dijo Ash, faltaban solo 2 minutos para la hora de entrada y lo único que tenían que hacer era cruzar un pequeño parque que daba hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela, la cual siempre estaba abierta por las mañanas

-llegaremos un minuto antes- comentó la castaña –esta vez realmente vamos a llegar antes de la hora- jadeó un poco, a pesar de correr todas las mañanas, el chico era mucho más rápido que ella y siempre tenía que apresurarse más para poder alcanzarlo

-ya quiero ver la cara de Gary cuando me vea entrando al salón antes de que suene el timbre de entrada- rió el chico con ganas pero se detuvo al ver que May ya no iba a su lado –eh? May?- se volteó

-eh? Ah…- la chica estaba parada, sosteniéndose en solo un pie

-May?- Ash se acercó a ella –que pasa? Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-si… solo creo que me torcí el pie, me duele- intentó caminar sin apoyar mucho el pie, pero una punzada de dolor la recorrió desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla dándole a entender que no podría caminar durante un buen tiempo –si quieres adelántate para que no llegues tarde- sonrió lo más convincente que pudo

-y dejarte aquí? Ni hablar- se negó el chico -… tengo una idea!- dijo Ash, se colgó la mochila del hombro y se inclinó un poco de espaldas a la chica

-eh?-

-sube, enserio crees que te voy a dejar aquí?- le sonrió mientras May ponía sus manos algo insegura alrededor del cuello del chico

-no pero…- no terminó de hablar porque el chico se levantó haciendo que ella quedara colgada de el, en un reflejo involuntario enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de su amigo –A-Ash! Solo ten cuidado si?- Ash la miró de reojo y asintió con una sonrisa, la chica pegó un grito al sentir al chico comenzar a trotar –oye!- se aferró a su espalda

-vamos! Nunca hemos llegado tarde! No hay que hacerlo hoy!- comentó sonriendo mientras corría

-la castaña enterró su cara en el cuello de Ash, no porque tuviera miedo, si no para que los alumnos que iban llegando al colegio a la par de ellos no notaran su cara sonrojada, no era la situación la que le apenaba, si no que ella tenía sentimientos por el chico que iban más allá de la amistad, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no le diría puesto que sabía que Ash, a pesar de su edad (el cursaba 1° año de preparatoria y ella 3° de secundaria, pero se conocían desde que usaban pañales, cosa de vivir en la misma calle y que sus madres fueran amigas) no pensaba nada en chicas, novias o ese tipo de cosas, realmente prefería seguir siendo su mejor amiga a decirle lo que sentía y por incomodidad de ambos se distanciaran.

Una vez dentro del colegio Ash no se despidió de ella como de costumbre para irse a la sección de preparatoria, tampoco tomó camino hacia el área de secundaria sorprendiéndola –Ash? A donde vamos? Mi salón está ahí- señaló un salón a unos metros de la puerta por donde habían entrado

-no te voy a dejar en tu salón en ese estado- le contestó con una sonrisa decidida. El timbre que marcaba la entrada a clases sonó alertando a ambos chicos, se dieron un momento para observar a todos los que llegaban después del timbre a sus salones, corriendo y cargando todas sus cosas, ambos rieron con ganas, normalmente Ash estaría en la misma situación ya que el área de preparatoria, más específico, su salón quedaba mucho más lejos de la puerta donde entraban, en cambio el salón de May quedaba solo a la vuelta del pasillo

-ni que estuviera inválida- le respondió bufando pero una risa la delató

-vamos, bien que te duele- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Ash, caminó uno o dos minutos más hasta llegar a un aula con el cartel de "enfermería" entró hasta topar con la enfermera de turno

-En que les puedo ayudar?- dijo una señora un poco mayor ajustando sus lentes

-se torció el pie- dijo el chico señalando a May en su espalda quien sólo escondió más su cabeza en el

-mmm, siéntala aquí, yo me haré cargo de ella- señaló una camilla, Ash siguió la orden de la enfermera

-bueno, me tengo que ir- le sonrió y se ajustó su gorra antes de salir y comenzar a correr hacia su salón

-cuida bien a tu novio niña, no hay muchos chicos así de detallistas hoy en día- dijo la viendo a Ash perderse entre las escaleras al final del pasillo

-no es mi novio- contestó por lo bajo con las mejillas encendidas. Frunció el ceño al sentir algo frío en su tobillo

la señora solo negó sonriendo con la cabeza –es un esguince, tendrás que decirle a tu chico que te cargue de regreso a casa, y en las mañanas que alguno de tus padres te traigan

May asintió, después de todo le podía decir a Ash que se fuera con ella en las mañanas y así seguro llegarían más temprano, estaba segura de que sus padres no tendrían inconveniente aunque tal vez el moreno sí, se tendría que levantar más temprano de lo usual… aquel pensamiento le hizo gracia, igual, le diría –a-auuu-

* * *

Así pasó la mayor parte del día, May regresó después de una hora a clases con un justificante y el tobillo vendado, Ash se había tranquilizado al verla en un receso estar parada con una muleta junto a su grupo de amigas cerca de su salón para no causarle inconvenientes de apresurarse cuando sonara el toque de entrada a clases mientras el estaba con sus amigos

-tu noviecita se lastimó?- se burló Gary causando la risa de Misty, Brook y Tracey

-no es mi novia, Gary- bufó Ash

-entonces me queda el camino libre con ella, genial- dijo Drew mas enserio que de broma

-en tus sueños LaRousse- Cilan y Clemont ahogaron una risa, Ash iba a decir algo más cuando el toque de entrada sonó

-será mejor ir ya a clases, la profesora de literatura es algo impaciente- dijo Brook siendo seguido por todos, unos quejándose de lo aburrida que era esa clase y otros de porqué el receso era tan corto, Ash dio una mirada hacia donde la castaña, quien entraba a su salón seguida de sus amigas

-Ash! Apresúrate- le llamó Tracey desde la puerta del salón al ver que la profesora venía en camino y solo faltaba el por entrar

-voy!-

* * *

-Te dije que no era necesario Ash- comentó apenada la castaña bajándose de la espalda del chico frente a la puerta de su casa

-no iba a dejar que caminaras con el pie así, apenas y podías con la muleta que te prestaron- le sonrió -también te vi en receso, aún no eres hábil con esas cosas-

-bien bien- suspiró May -igual, Iris, Dawn, Serena y Korrina no me dejaron caminar ni para ir al baño, Korrina me llevó en la espalda- respondió abochornada –por cierto! Lo de irnos en carro por las mañanas…-

-haré el esfuerzo de levantarme más temprano- sonrió apenado el chico

-entonces te espero mañana! Y Ash….- hizo un silencio que puso algo nervioso al muchacho –si te quedas dormido soy capaz de caminar hasta tu casa y sacarte de la cama- finalizó

Ash se tocó la nuca algo nervioso, sabía que May iba enserio, esta vez estaba realmente convencido que haría un esfuerzo en levantarse más temprano –seguro May- sonrió con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

-entonces nos vemos mañana- le sonrió, Ash le devolvió el esto y tras un "hasta mañana" se volteó para marcharse de ahí pero la mano de la castaña lo detuvo, May había agarrado a Ash del brazo, lo cual lo hizo voltearse algo confundido, cualquier duda se disipó cuando sintió los labios de la chica depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla cerca, de la boca

-gracias por todo Ash!- le sonrió con las mejillas encendidas y al instante cerró la puerta perdiéndose detrás de ella

Ash se tocó el lugar donde May lo había besado, se dio cuenta que el estaba mucho más sonrojado de lo que seguro estaría ella, sin quererlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su casa, en definitiva se levantaría más temprano a partir de mañana

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa! Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios! Enserio, no pensé que aún hubiera personas a las que les gustara este shipping tanto como a mi xD**

 **Debo de aclarar que amo a Drew como personaje, ojo, no quiere decir que me guste la pareja que hace con May, pero he visto que muchos lo odian xD la verdad hay que admitir que ayudó a May (e inconscientemente a Ash) en muchas ocasiones ya entrada la serie, osh, me encanta xD pero me encanta más el advanceshipping alv xD**

 **ah si… aiudaaaaa! Intento editar el capítulo anterior y no :c**

 **Por cierto, entro a clases entonces no podré subir tan seguido pero intentaré subir cada que pueda, bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Bayleef

Bayleef

 **Perdón por la tardanza! Estuve pensando especialmente en hacer este capítulo, qué piensa Bayleef acerca de la novia de Ash? Pokemon no me pertenece**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Bayleef abrió un ojo, miró con molestia a su alrededor intentando ver de dónde provenía ese desagradable sonido, una vez lo ubicó no dudó en suspirar una vez más irritada mirando con ambos ojos hacia donde estaba la fuente de su molestia, cerró los ojos acomodándose en la hierba pero ahora quedando acostada de espalda a eso.

Ese sonido una vez más ¿es que acaso no tenían respeto? Estaba intentando controlar sus ganas de ir y aplastar al motivo de todo su mal humor y lo único que esa cosa hacía era provocarla con sus molestos sonidos, y es que era tan irritante, ese sonido le parecía de lo más bobo, tonto, molesto, irritante, enfadoso… ¿ya había dicho tonto?... arrancó con su boca una cantidad considerable de la hierba donde estaba acostada y comenzó a masticar imaginando que lo que tenía en su boca era eso y su molesto sonido, y es que en realidad estaba segura de no aguantar más escuchando sus molestas _risas_.

Cabía destacar que había tenido un humor de houndoom los últimos cuatro días, todo gracias a eso… o más bien, gracias a _ella_.

La novia de Ash, la novia de SU Ash, era como un chicle, siempre estaban juntos desde que Ash había regresado de Kalos, como por si fuera poco, aunque le costara admitirlo, él se desvivía por ella, llenándola de constantes atenciones y haciéndola reír en todo momento, y es que su risa era tan suave, tan tranquila, tan…. Molesta, molestamente linda, Bayleef debía admitir que la chica era linda… ¡pero ella lo era más! ¿Que tenía la chica que ella no? Fácil, era humana.

Su conciencia la abofeteó con eso, cansada de las risas de ambos se levantó para alejarse de ahí, echó un último vistazo de ambos jugando junto al río, pero sin la intención de mojarse… esperen, junto al río, sin la intención de mojarse….

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara, se acercó por la hierba alta agachando la cabeza esperando no ser vista por ambos, pero recordó algo que la hizo parar en seco, ese pokemon suyo, el que siempre estaba con ella y que desde la primera vez que ella había intentado hacerle algo a la chica (que cayera por una vereda un poco empinada, nada que la fuera a matar) no dejaba a su entrenadora ni a sol ni sombra, aunque le entendía, si algún pokemon intentara hacerle algo a Ash ella tampoco lo dejaría.

Miró en todas las direcciones comprobando para su buena suerte que ese blaziken no encontraba cerca.

-May, puedes esperar aquí? Voy por algo de comer a la casa- le sonrió Ash a la chica quien asintió con una sonrisa

-¿no quieres que te ayude?- May le miró, después de todo, no era secreto para nadie que entre ellos dos podrían acabarse un buffet entero

-tranquila- negó –yo voy-

Y antes de que May pudiera hacer algo el chico salió corriendo con dirección al laboratorio con una prisa que ella no supo definir bien pero a fin de cuentas se sentó a la sombra de un árbol que estaba sobre una pequeña colina, la cual le otorgaba una muy bonita vista del río y los alrededores, suspiró feliz sin saber que una para nada contenta Bayleef estaba más que lista para hacer su movida aprovechando que su amo no estaba ahí

Bayleef sonrió orgullosa del plan que había elaborado, se acercó por detrás del árbol donde estaba sentada la chica saliendo de la hierba, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, su sonrisa se agrandó, el plan era fácil, usaría su látigo sepa para hacer resbalar a la chica por la pequeña colina al río, el río no era tan profundo en esa parte y ella sabía que la chica podía nadar, conocía bien el lugar y solo quería empaparla.

Se colocó detrás del árbol y con su látigo lanzó una piedra que chocó con una rama grande a un par de metros delante de la chica, lo cual logró captar la atención de la castaña, quien se levantó y se acercó al lugar de donde había escuchado el ruido, Bayleef aprovechó la ocasión para enredar su látigo en los pies de la chica y halarla un poco haciendo que se tropezara con la rama y cayera rodando por la colina.

Bayleef estuvo a punto de sonreír victoriosa hasta que vio la gran rama con la que había tropezado la chica moverse, su látigo se había enredado en esta -BAEE- fue lo único que se escuchó antes de ser arrastrada colina abajo por la rama

May no tenía muy en claro lo que había pasado, solo sabía que se estaba ahogando y no podía irse a la superficie, algo pesado estaba sobre ella, se volteó como pudo e intentó quitarse eso de encima notando que aquello que la tenía acorralada en el fondo del río también se movía, pataleó un poco logrando liberarse y nadando a la superficie, respiró aliviada aunque unos movimientos desesperados le llamaron la atención volviéndose a sumergir

Con la vista algo borrosa logró captar la imagen de la pokemon luchando desesperadamente por desenredar su látigo que había quedado debajo de aquella rama, May no supo como pero logró mover la rama lo suficiente para que bayleef pudiera liberarse, sin embargo se había quedado sin aire, cosa que May notó, la jaló como pudo hacia la superficie y una vez ahí tomó una gran bocanada de aire y agitó a bayleef haciéndola reaccionar

-Baeeee- la escuchó suspirar, May hizo lo mismo aliviada, después de todo nada podría ser peor… ¿o si?

Un crujido de una pequeña presa de ramas más atrás las alertó, con miedo ambas voltearon hacia el sonido, al instante de ver que se trataba las dos gritaron e instintivamente se abrazaron

Una gran corriente de agua parecida a una ola iba directo hacia ellas, producto de que la rama al caer había arrastrado una piedra la cual había caído sobre una presa que retenía la corriente más salvaje del río, rompiéndola

Casi al instante ambas fueron arrastradas por la salvaje corriente hundiéndolas y arrastrándolas durante bastante distancia, May tomó a Bayleef intentando recordar qué hizo aquella vez que había caído junto a su Glaceon en un río, intentaba nadar a la orilla arrastrando a la pokemon por el cuello debido a que el impacto de una roca la había hecho desmayarse, muy mal momento para eso

Como pudo May logró sujetarse de una rama cerca de la orilla, hizo todo su esfuerzo para deslizarse por esta sin que la corriente la jalara llevando a Bayleef a rastras, logró subir al fin a la orilla y haciendo ayuda de toda su fuerza sacó a la pokemon del río dejándola recostada sobre la tierra húmeda, una vez terminado todo se tiró agotada –los Bayleef son realmente pesados- suspiró

* * *

-BAEEEEE!- se despertó de golpe, una punzada en la cabeza la invadió trayendo todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido, entrecerró los ojos ubicando donde estaba, no era un lugar que conociera, estaba atardeciendo y… ¡la chica! Al fin se había deshecho de ella! Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, misma que se deshizo casi tan rápido como llegó, ubicó a la chica sentada y abrazado sus rodillas, la volteó a ver con una cálida sonrisa lo que fastidió de sobremanera a la pokemon

-tardaste en despertar, enserio me diste un buen susto cuando te desmayaste a mitad del río, por un momento pensé que no lograría sacarte- soltó aliviada de ver reaccionar a la tipo hierba

-bae?- se sorprendió un poco, la chica la había salvado? casi se sientió culpable por todo lo ocurrido

-será mejor que nos apresuremos, si nos vamos ahora podremos llegar con Ash antes de que anochezca- dijo levantándose y escurriendo un poco

Ash! El realmente debía de estar preocupado por ella! Después de todo era una de sus pokemon favoritos, dio un salto levantándose pero se arrepintió, una corriente de dolor recorrió su pata haciéndola casi caer, la chica al ver esto la ayudo a sostenerse –parece que no solo te golpeaste la cabeza- le dijo preocupada mirando su pata raspada

Bayleef bufó por tener a la chica tan cerca, lo que no se esperó fue que se agachara quitándose su pañoleta para ponerla en su pata en forma de venda –esto deberá ayudar, puedes caminar?- la miró, la pokemon dio un salto con su pata delantera manteniendo la otra alzada, y caminando con las traseras, asintió para que May comenzara a caminar, la chica la ayudó a sostenerse y así emprendieron el camino a casa

* * *

-Parece que no estamos tan lejos como imaginaba- sonrió la coordinadora después de un rato de haber caminado río arriba -ahí está la colina donde estaba con Ash-

-Bayleef!- debía admitir que era un alivio estar en casa de nuevo aunque fuera con la ayuda de esa tonta chica, siguió caminando un poco más pero no se fijó en una piedra que estaba por el camino lo que la llevó a tropezarse y chocar contra un árbol –Bay!-

-Bayleef!- la socorrió la chica ayudándola a levantarse –estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada, la pokemón asintió incorporándose, pero el alivio no les duró mucho, May se tensó al escuchar un zumbido detrás de ella, volteó solo para encontrarse casi de cara con un beedrill –oh oh-

-Bayleef bay!- escuchó a la pokemon, la chica la volteó a ver, parecía estar hablando con el beedrill, no duró mucho hasta que el beedrill señaló al árbol donde había chocado y se lanzó en contra de ambas, se lanzaron a los lados contrarios apenas evitando el ataque, la pokemon parecía ser la más nerviosa

- _Bayleef no puede correr.._.- pensó la chica con preocupación, la única forma de salir de ahí era enfrentándolo –Bayleef! Puedes luchar?- le preguntó, la pokemon solo bufó y volteó la cabeza con fastidio, no era secreto para May que ella no era de total agrado para la pokemon de Ash, aún no sabía por qué pero en esos momentos no se iba a detener para averiguarlo –escucha Bayleef, no se cuales sean los motivos pero sé que no te agrado pero esto es algo en donde tenemos que estar juntas, por favor, lucha conmigo- le pidió ansiosa mientras volvía a moverse de lugar evitando al beedrill enfadado, bayleef pareció acceder después de un momento de pensarlo poniéndose frente a la chica

-muy bien- sonrió May y comenzó a ordenarle ataques contra el beedrill, en cuestión de minutos el beedrill estaba derrotado

-vámonos de aquí- suspiró ya algo cansada de todo, apenas iban a echarse a caminar cuando un zumbido las alertó, uno mucho más fuerte, lentamente voltearon viendo ahora a un enjambre de beedrill bastante grande –corre- murmuró la chica antes de que ambas se pusieran a correr, bayleef incluso se había olvidado del dolor en su pata

-Baeee!- llamó a la chica disminuyendo un poco la velocidad

- _Oh no_ \- pensó may, en un movimiento rápido tacleó con todas sus fuerzas a la pokemon tirándola tras un arbusto –quédate aquí, cuando ya no escuches a los beedrill ve al laboratorio, si?- sin esperar respuesta la chica salió de entre los arbustos distrayendo a los pokemon quienes la siguieron

Bayleef se sintió extrañamente preocupada, pero ¿por qué? Eso era lo que quería, deshacerse de la chica, pero no podía, no después de todo lo que hizo por ella – _esto es tan… agh, maldita conciencia_ \- se levantó sintiendo aún más el dolor en su pata pero poco le importó en ese momento, fue en busca de la chica

* * *

-podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿saben?- May intentó hablarle inútilmente al enfurecido enjambre, la habían acorralado contra un árbol y la habían dejado sin salida, los beedrill se lanzaron contra ella cuando un potente bala semilla los detuvo un poco, Bayleef salió entre los arbustos detrás de ella, la castaña se alegró un momento pero aumentó su preocupación al ver que la pokemon apenas y podía mantenerse de pie –¿qué haces? ¡Te dije que te fueras!-

-baeee bay bayleef!- _no voy a dejarte sola, no después de todo lo que hiciste por mí_ la pokemon pareció sonreír, la chica a pesar de no entender sus palabras pareció comprender lo que quería decir –oh bayleef- le acarició la cabeza

-Bayleef bay leef leef!- _no te emociones! Aún te odio!_ le sacó la lengua, May no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando gritó al ver al enjambre en conjunto ir hacia ellas, ambas cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, uno que nunca llegó, abrieron los ojos contemplando una potente llamarada junto con un impactrueno que dejó a los beedrill desconcertados y poco después de estabilizarse se fueron de ahí, ambas chicas miraron hacia la dirección de los ataques observando a Ash junto a pikachu y al blaziken de May correr hacia ellas, Ash encontró a May con un abrazo al que May correspondió gustosa

-vaya susto que nos dieron- suspiró contra el cabello de la chica, la alejó un poco para verla a los ojos –que fue lo que pasó? –

-Nada Ash, no te preocupes- le sonrió, el entrenador iba a decir algo más pero fue apartado por unos brazos grises con rojo

-Blaze!- el gran pokemon de fuego se puso frente a su entrenadora quien saltó para abrazarlo, Blaziken alzó a la chica apretándola en un fuerte abrazo

-gracias por venir Blaze- le sonrió la coordinadora y le acarició la cabeza, el pokemon solo recibió gustoso los mimos de la chica

Ash miró a Bayleef, se había acercado a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero la pokemon había retrocedido con la cabeza gacha –Bayleef? Que pasa?- la pokemon solo bufó y miró para otro lado, Ash, si bien a pesar de tener a la coordinadora como novia aún era nuevo en el tema de las chicas, por suerte May se acercó habiéndose dado cuenta ya de lo que creía era o que pasaba por la cabeza de la tipo hierba

-Bayleef, Ash también estuvo muy preocupado por ti, después de todo él es tu entrenador y le importas mucho, pero es muy cabezota como para darse cuenta de lo que a veces te pasa- le habló con una sonrisa escuchando un molesto "no soy cabezota" del chico

-leef?- miró a Ash, este confundido solo atinó a asentir –bayleef!- se lanzó contra el tirándolo al suelo mientras parecía abrazarlo a su estilo, Ash comenzó a reír intentando apartarla de encima, pero al final se rindió y correspondió al abrazo de su pokemón, unos momentos después Bayleef se quitó al ver que el chico se estaba poniendo azul, tal vez debía aceptar que el chico nunca llegaría a fijarse en ella, después de todo él no era un pokefilico, aunque le dolía sabía que había llegado la hora de dejar ir ese sentimiento, comenzó a caminar siendo ayudada ahora por Ash quien iba preocupado por llegar al laboratorio antes de que oscureciera más para que le curaran esa pata

* * *

-May-

-si?- la chica volteó a ver a su novio mientras veía el adorable collar que éste le había regalado, al final había sido por eso el no querer que ella lo acompañara por la comida a su casa puesto que le quería dar esa sorpresa

-ya enserio, cómo fue que terminaron así tú y Bayleef?- ante esta pregunta May miró de reojo a Bayleef quien estaba recostada al lado de Ash, la pokemon se había tensado al escuchar esa pregunta

-ah… me caí al río y Bayleef intentó sacarme pero la corriente nos arrastró, eso es todo- dijo lo más convincente que pudo y le guiñó un ojo a la pokemon, Bayleef soltó un suspiro aliviada de que la chica la hubiera cubierto en eso

-así se hace Bayleef! Aunque tengan más cuidado la próxima vez- le acarició la cabeza a la pokemon, May contempló el cielo estrellado y sonrió al notar a cierto pokemon detrás de un árbol

–Ash, será mejor de que nos vayamos, ya tengo sueño- le dijo al chico, este asintió mientras empezaba a recoger las cosas que habían usado para cenar en el patio de su casa, mientras el hacía eso la chica se acercó sutilmente a la pokemon

-¿sabes algo? Deberías de comenzar a ver a alguien a quien creo que le interesas- le señaló con la cabeza a cierto pokemon verde quien estaba recargado en un árbol algo lejos viendo la escena, Bayleef también volteó a verlo curiosa pero sonrojándose un poco, Sceptile al darse cuenta que era observado apartó la mirada con la cara roja, May solo rió un poco al ver esto y comenzó a ayudarle a Ash a meter todo a su casa, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro al ver a Bayleef acercarse a un muy rojo Sceptile quien tenía su ramita ahora con una flor en la boca, sin duda aún no había perdido el don de juntar parejas enamoradas

* * *

 **Ta da! Perdón si quedó aburrido o tedioso, pero quise meter el sentimiento de bayleef hacia nuestra pareja favorita xd ¿qué opinan? Prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más escenas advanceshipping 3**

 **Humor de houndoom=humor de perros**


	4. Chapter 4 El que ríe al último ríe mejor

El que ríe al último ríe mejor

 **Esto me surgió de la cabeza, no sé como pero lo hizo, a partir de hoy podré actualizar más seguido**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Ash 19**

 **May 17**

* * *

Otra sesión de besos clandestina comenzaba entre ellos dos May estaba recostada en la cama con el chico encima de ella, ambos estaban conscientes de que debían aprovechar ese momento porque lo más probable era que después de esa noche no habría tiempo a solas para los dos.

Ash había acordado con todos sus amigos verse al siguiente día en un hotel de Mesta Añil en Kanto donde se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en honor a él, después de Alola había regresado a Kanto y había logrado ganar la liga hace solo unos días, le proporcionaron el lugar y el chico no dudó en llamar a todos sus amigos invitándolos, no hacía falta decir que aún si no los hubiera invitado ellos hubieran llegado puesto que ninguno se había perdido el triunfo de Ash por televisión y en el caso de cierta coordinadora desde las gradas.

May había llegado poco antes de que la liga diera comienzo, para Ash verla significó mucho, internamente le agradecía a ella la victoria, nunca se lo diría, pero cada vez que llegaba a dudar acerca de algún ataque o defensa o simplemente si las cosas se le comenzaban a poner complicadas una sola mirada hacia su chica animándolo con esa sonrisa tan suya le daban calma incluso en una situación así

 _Su chica…_

Ya faltaba poco para que cumplieran 3 años de relación y aun así ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo con las diversas reacciones que tenía en ese tipo de situaciones, depositó otro suave beso sobre sus labios dejando de acariciar su espalda para separarse ligeramente de ella y contemplarla sintiéndose afortunado de ser él con quien una chica tan bonita en todos los sentidos como May compartiera su vida, volvió a acercarse a ella para seguir besándola

Nunca habían pasado el límite de los besos, no porque no quisieran o se sintieran inseguros, de hecho la chica confiaba plenamente en él y Ash sabía que cuando él se dispusiera a dar ese paso hacia lo más íntimo la chica lo seguiría sin dudar, lo que sucedía era que Ash quería que cuando eso pasara fuera cuando no tuvieran que verse a escondidas durante sus viajes, ni ocultarse para poder besarse, ni tener que salir a las espaldas de sus compañeros de viaje, no estaban seguros de por qué no le habían dicho a nadie acerca de su noviazgo, tal vez, muy en el fondo Ash tenía miedo de Norman, el padre de May, pero era MUY en el fondo, y decirle a sus amigos sería asegurar que tarde o temprano él se enteraría, May ya sabía acerca del miedo de su novio hacia su padre y aunque en un principio le había dado risa había terminado con el mismo miedo que él, después de todo conocía a su papá y sabía lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser, así que el mantenerlo como un secreto había sido un acuerdo mudo entre los dos y la verdad no les molestaba para nada.

Unos minutos después Ash se separó de la chica recostándose a su lado con resignación, evitó la mirada de la chica quien no paraba de reír después de darse cuenta de que Ash llevaba un short de tela blanco como pijama con un dibujo del profesor Oak guiñando un ojo, su risa aumentó cuando el chico le dio la espalda ofendido al ver una frase en letras doradas que decía "Profesor Oak; el mejor de todos"

-No me parece gracioso- gruñó Ash por lo bajo al verse interrumpido por las risas de su novia en ese momento

-es que… jaja no sabía que fueras tan fan de el jaja como para comprar algo así jajaja ay mi estómago jajaja- May logró articular entre risas

-El me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños- bufó pero la castaña pareció no escucharlo y siguió riendo, una sonrisa algo malvada cruzó por la cara del chico, se dio la vuelta y volvió a colocarse encima de la chica quien le miró aun riendo un poco, acercó su boca al cuello de ella y depositó una ligera mordida seguida de una succión que hizo que May parara de reír y en cambio soltara un pequeño gemido

-A-Ash- le llamó la castaña bastante sonrojada, el chico solo agrandó su sonrisa al sentir como la chica se arqueaba debajo de él pegándose más a su cuerpo, repitió esa acción un par de veces más y se separó ligeramente de ella, le dio un último beso en los labios y se sentó sobre la cama

May se sentó mirando a Ash y volvió a reír al contemplar aquella pijama tan… singular, Ash negó con la cabeza pero con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todo amaba a esa chica

-buenas noches May- dicho esto la besó una vez más y se incorporó por completo de la cama

-buenas noches Ash- May lo miró aun con intentando contener la risa al ver a su novio caminar con las manos en su retaguardia intentando tapar la frase en letras doradas, la coordinadora sabía que Ash estaba sonrojado de la pena a pesar de que no lo alcanzaba a distinguir por la oscuridad de la habitación, Ash le dirigió una última mirada con una sonrisa cómplice antes de salir de la habitación, a pesar de que en muchos aspectos Ash seguía siendo un niño ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, se volvió a recostar con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesta a dormir

* * *

-Pika pi pikachu- _"cómo te fue con ese Oak?"_ Pikachu le lanzó una mirada divertida a Ash al verlo entrar sonrojado a su cuarto aún con las manos tapando inútilmente el dibujo y la frase de su short –Chaaa- comenzó a reír

-no te burles amigo- lo miró mientras tomaba una toalla de baño, hasta su pokemon se burlaba de él, se hizo una nota mental de nunca volver a usar esa prenda, se metió al baño apurado dejando al pokemon reírse tanto como sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitían, lo que ni May ni Pikachu sabían era que ese sonrojo no era del todo por la pena, la coordinadora enserio despertaba emociones fuertes en él, tanto emocionales como físicas y en verdad necesitaba de una ducha con agua fría.

* * *

-Felicidades Ash!- Le dijo el profesor Oak, quién por asuntos en su laboratorio fue el último en llegar Ash le dio las gracias bastante alegre, alegría que se esfumó de pronto al ver a May burlarse de él desde la distancia, haciendo un corazón con las manos y mirando a través de estas como si los estuviera encerrando a ambos en el corazón, El profesor Oak lo miró confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, quien pronto lo disimuló y volvió a sonreírle, el profesor miró a Delia cerca de ahí y fue hacia ella, Ash suspiró aliviado y regresó a la fiesta con sus amigos, todos estaban ahí, incluso sus amigos de Alola habían viajado hasta Kanto solo para verle, sinceramente no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

-Parece que Ash irradia felicidad a cada paso que da- comentó Misty mirando a Ash hablar animadamente con Tracey, Brock, Cilan y Clemont

-May volteó a verle, lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad, sonrió para sí, le gustaba ver a Ash feliz, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Misty quien ya sospechaba que había algo entre esos dos, pero si ellos no lo habían dicho era porque seguramente tenían sus razones y una de ellas estaba parada al lado de ella mirando a Ash sonrojada, no era secreto para ninguna que Serena tenía sentimientos amorosos por el chico a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, eso era algo que entristecía e incomodaba a May por igual

May se sentía mal por Serena, ya que habían formado una buena amistad cuando ella había visitado Hoenn para probar suerte en los concursos, sobre todo porque realmente la apreciaba y sabía que Serena también la quería, ya que May se había vuelto algo así como la tutora de la rubia durante su estancia en la región, la chica a pesar de ser nueva en eso había logrado quedar entre los diez primeros lugares en el gran festival, mismo que May había ganado remarcando su título puesto por Ash y Brock como la princesa de Hoenn y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando ellos dieran a conocer su relación, ló único que podía dar por sentado era que le dolería bastante, aunque también le incomodaba que ella se le acercaba más de lo que solo una amiga haría a Ash, y el tonto era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de eso, aunque agradecía eso internamente ya que no quería que el chico comenzara a incomodarse con la presencia de Serena

Una risilla sacó a todas de sus pensamientos, Misty había notado algo muy peculiar en el cuello de la castaña, todas la miraron cómo Misty sacudía las manos frente a su cara como espantando algo invisible

-los mosquitos aquí son bastante molestos ¿verdad May?- ahora todas las miradas se centraron en ella

-eh?-

Iris soltó una risilla, igual que Misty ya sabía que ahí había algo –en tu cuello- le dijo

May las miró aún algo confundida hasta que Dawn le extendió un pequeño espejo, casi gritó al ver tres pequeñas marcas moradas en su cuello, se sonrojó y volteó a verlas nerviosa, alcanzó a captar a Ash riéndose de ella a unos metros –S-si! Los mosquitos, ya saben, son algo insistentes y… si- balbuceó ante la intensa mirada de 3 de las cuatro chicas que ya habían armado todas las piezas y la miraban entre divertidas y cómplices al tiempo que May se pasó las manos por el cuello intentando tapar las marcas de los chupetones, las tres chicas estallaban a carcajadas, Serena seguía sin comprender lo gracioso de que te picaran mosquitos.

Una canción sonó de fondo callando las risas de las chicas, quienes se vieron rodeadas por sus novios, Tracey jaló a Misti hacia la pista de baile ocupada ya por personas y pokemon mientras que Cilan hacía una reverencia ante Iris para invitarla como el caballero que era y Dawn arrastraba a Barry para bailar, Ash tenía la intención de acercarse a May pero la mirada matadora que ella le dedicó lo amedrentó un poco así que se decidió por solo pasar al lado de ella tomándola de la mano sin que alguien se diera cuenta y depositó un pequeño papelito en su mano para enseguida irse rápido sin poder controlar la risa a pesar de haber oído un murmullo que decía algo como "te voy a matar" por parte de su novia

Serena apenas iba a ir hacia Ash cuando un nervioso Clemont se le cercó invitándola a bailar, ella al ver que Ash ya no estaba a la vista aceptó

May suspiró rogando internamente que su amiga se diera cuenta de lo buen chico que era el rubio y le diera una oportunidad, con un suspiro desdobló el papelito entre sus manos, en cuanto leyó el contenido el enojo reemplazó cualquier otra emoción, apretó el papel entre sus manos y se fue hacia el baño para intentar tapar las marcas con maquillaje, Ash podía esperar, después de todo la noche aún era joven y ella personalmente se encargaría de él

* * *

-MAAAAAAY!- el grito matutino del chico se escuchó por todo el hotel, todos sus amigos no tardaron en correr hacia su cuarto preocupados, pero al abrir la puerta se toparon con un furioso Ash mirándose la cara al espejo, en una mejilla tenía pintado con marcador permanente el mismo dibujo del profesor Oak en un corazón y en la otra con letras grandes un "Amo al profesor Oak" y en su frente, la misma frase que él le había escrito a May la noche anterior, tras un momento de silencio todos, incluido el mismísimo Oak estallaron a carcajadas, Ash le dio una mirada acusadora a May quién seguía riendo como loca junto a los demás, Ash suspiró resignado y fue en busca de algo para quitarse todo el marcador de su cara, May por su parte reía satisfecha, quizá después se disculparía con Ash con otra sesión de besos nocturnos, pero mientras disfrutaría el momento porque a final de cuentas, como decía el papelito, el que ríe al último ríe mejor

* * *

 **Bueeeno no seee, no estoy segura si en pokemon existen los mosquitos pero hagan de cuenta que sí, May es una loquilla vengativa xD espero que les haya gustado**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5 Primer beso

Primer beso

 **Holis jiji**

 **sé que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero se vino el examen de admisión a la universidad y pues la universidad y valió kk jaja pero prometo que pasaré a dejar capítulos por aquí más seguido xd**

* * *

May era feliz, se sentía completamente plena en ese momento, acababa de ser campeona de Hoenn rindiéndole el honor al título de "princesa de Hoenn" impuesto por sus amigos, a sus cortos quince años había logrado algo que muchos incluso siendo adultos buscaban aún, aparte de eso, se había empezado a entrenar como tal en los combates pokemon, después de todo su estilo de pelea en los concursos era bastante fuerte y empleaba una gracia que pocos lograban combinar para hacer lucir a los pokemon en batalla, todo esto debido a que su hermanito había emprendido una aventura pokemon por su cuenta y como su padre estaba ganando popularidad en las grandes ligas de gimnasios pokemon, era ella la encargada ahora de no dejar desamparado el gimnasio familiar, y cabía destacar que ya había tenido un par de enfrentamientos con entrenadores que buscaban aquella medalla y a ninguno se la había puesto fácil, de tal forma que habían tenido que irse con las manos vacías, pero aún le hubiera pateado el trasero a aquellos entrenadores reconocía que aún le faltaba bastante práctica y pulir su técnica de combate un poco más y no conocía mejor manera de hacerlo mas que entrenando con el que fue su guía, amigo y maestro durante toda su aventura inicial

Y también novio cabía mencionar

Ash

Había comenzado una bonita relación de noviazgo con él hace poco más de tres meses y aunque todo pintaba bien, entre vistas ocasionales cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, mensajes cortos por la mañana, conversaciones largas durante el transcurso del día y videochats y llamadas normales a diario por las noches no podía evitar pensar en algo, algo que dentro de su mundo de felicidad le causaba cierta consternación

Algo que Drew le había preguntado de manera inocente y la duda se había quedado plantada en lo más profundo de su mente

¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

La respuesta era simple, no habían tenido ningún primer beso, incluso cuando comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos sentían un cariño que iba más allá de la amistad y habían comenzado un noviazgo nunca hubo un primer beso, el día que Ash le había pedido ser su novia se había limitado a un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, pero en la mejilla, de ahí solo la había besado un par de veces más en el mismo lugar y aunque había constantes abrazos y jugueteos como muestras de afecto nunca habían tenido un beso real

¿Era que Ash no la quería?

No, no podía ser eso, si ese era el caso ella lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que él no es de las personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás y para empezar ni siquiera le hubiera pedido ser nada más que los amigos que ya eran antes.

¿Es que su relación rayaba lo infantil? Después de todo, muchas veces parecían más los amigos de siempre que novios, su relación no había cambiado mucho mirándolo desde ese aspecto, a ojos de los demás parecían los amigos normales que siempre habían sido al punto de que su padre ni siquiera sospechaba que era novia de aquel entrenador

Con esa y muchas dudas en su mente decidió tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones para "relajarse" un momento en una de las ciudades turísticas que rodeaban Ciudad Petalburgo aprovechando que su padre había regresado de unviaje que había hecho por un par de semanas y se quedaría bastante tiempo más, por lo tanto el gimnasio quedaría a cargo del líder legítimo de nuevo, obviamente lo que su padre no sabía, era que en esas pequeñas vacaciones estaba incluido un entrenador que recién había tenido una limpia victoria en una de las ligas en las que había participado por igual y que ahora que lo había logrado planeaba relajarse un momento antes de volver a participar en alguna otra competencia y aprovechando eso, podría hacer dos cosas, perfeccionar su técnica con ayuda de Ash y de paso aclarar sus dudas acerca de su relación

Y de una vez por todas conseguir el primer beso que tanto deseaba

Fue por eso que ahora se encontraba caminando por el hotel en donde se supone se hospedaría con Ash buscando la habitación que compartiría con él, y una vez encontró el número de habitación que correspondía entró con la llave esperando ver al chico, sintiéndose ansiosa y emocionada de verlo, notó que la habitación era bastante amplia, con dos camas matrimoniales, una al lado de otra, un baño bastante amplio y lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala con muebles que hacían bastante acogedor el lugar, una televisión y un enorme balcón que le daba bastante luz a todo, sin duda era un lujo que cuando viajaba con Brook y Max no podían darse, porque aparte de ser cuatro personas, aún no ganaban tanto dinero como lo hacían ahora siendo ambos campeones

-Pika!-

La vocecilla emocionada del pequeño pokemon la sacó de sus pensamientos, Pikachu se lanzó hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y May lo recibió con los brazos abiertos dándole un par de vueltas y apretándolo entre sus brazos

-También te extrañé Pikachu!-

Soltó una risilla gustosa acariciando al pokemon y entrando de lleno a la habitación colocando su maleta en el clóset que suponía era de ella, pues en el otro ya se encontraban las cosas desordenadas del chico que según sabía, había llegado la noche anterior

-Pikachu, donde se metió Ash?- miró al pokemon

Piachu solo sonrió apenado, ¿cómo explicarle que Ash había salido corriendo intentando atrapar a una chica celosa que había escapado en cuanto supo que May llegaría con ellos?

Sin duda esa chica era todo un caso, había conseguido dar con ellos y aún ni él sabía cómo, iba a tratar de explicarle con señas cuando un golpe seco a la puerta los distrajo a ambos, May saltó de la emoción, si hubiera volteado a mirar a Pikachu, quien se puso bastante pálido al escucharlo, tal vez no se hubiera precipitado a correr hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe y por ella entró corriendo una Bayleef furiosa

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Bayleef corriendo con los ojos cerrados furiosa a causa del berrinche, May intentando frenar en seco al ver a la gran pokemon aproximarse a ella, Bayleef tropezando con quién sabe qué cosa y bam

Primer beso

Tanto Ash como Pikachu se quedaron congelados, ni hablar de ambas chicas, que ahora se miraban confundidas y en shock con los ojos bien abiertos, unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad y May fue la primera en reaccionar, quitándose de ahí con un grtito cubriendo sus labios, Bayleef por su parte chilló fuerte para empezar a intentar limpiarse la boca con su látigo cepa, Pikahu suspiró y Ash contuvo las ganas de reír, lo cual fue en vano soltando una carcajada, misma que detuvo al sentir su vida en peligro al notar la mirada asesina de ambas chicas

-Oh oh…-

Huyó.

* * *

Era ya bien entrada la tarde y Ash se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del balcón de su habitación después de una larga carrera intentando salvar su vida y una fuerte paliza por parte de ambas chicas, había guardado ya a Bayleef en su pokebola después de que se calmara cuando May se le acercó de nuevo bastante rara, aunque esta vez sin intenciones de golpearlo y Ash tuvo que insistirle bastante para que le dijera lo que pasaba por su mente y una vez lo hubo hecho no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una risilla, cosa de la que se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir el puño de la chica en su hombro

Se sobó con cuidado tomando una nota mental de no hacerla enojar a menudo, aún con esa apariencia de fragilidad, había dejado claro a que pegaba bastante duro.

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si no te había besado… era porque creí que no te sentías muy cómoda aún, el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia, cuando me acerqué a ti te noté muy nerviosa y por eso terminé besándote la mejilla, no quería que te sintieras incómoda y pensé que tú misma te acercarías cuando te sintieras lista- se encogió de hombros apenado

-Ash…- El sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, ¿entonces se trataba de eso?, fue el turno de ella de soltar una risilla –Ese era mi primer beso, obviamente estaba nerviosa –Suspiró

En los labios de Ash se formó una sonrisa, tal vez ambos habían confundido las cosas, porque incluso él había llegado a pensar que su cercanía le incomodaba de alguna forma a la chica

-entonces habiendo aclarado las cosas… te importaría si me concedes tu primer beso?- preguntó acercándose a la chica

-Tonto… mi primer beso ya se lo di a una Bayleef

Ambos rieron con ganas, sin duda esa sería una anécdota digna de recordar por lo que restaba de sus vidas

-Hey! Ese no cuenta!

-¿Estás celoso de tu Bayleef?- May rió con ganas –Tal vez ella incluso bese mejor que tú- le mostró la lengua en un gesto de reto

-Ah si? Como lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé

-Pues hay que comprobarlo…. Me concederías un segundo primer beso?

May sintió sus mejillas arder y asintió lo más calmada que pudo, Ash sonrió y la tomó de la cintura para abrazarla y acercarla poco a poco a él, también se sentía bastante nervioso y unas molestas mariposas comenzaban a formarse en su estómago cuando al fin acortó la distancia que los separaba, probando los labios de su compañera por primera vez, descubriendo que, besar a May, sería ahora una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, y por su parte, May pensó y sintió lo mismo y así el atardecer fue el único testigo de aquel hermoso segundo primer beso de ambos chicos

Ah, y pikachu que fangirleaba observándolos desde una de las sillas de la sala.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por la espera a todos los que siguen esta historia! Acepto tomatazos, críticas constructivas y todo lo que me quieran lanzar por no haber acualizado antes xD me los merezco la verdad :c es un gusto pasar por aquí de nuevo y ahora si actualizaré más seguido XD**

 **Saludos! Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
